MisterCuddles' Red Eyes Deck
So the following is my red eyes deck variant...i'll include reasons so you can kinda understand my logic... Extra Deck Five Headed Dragon (five god) x1 ( i only run one so i have a target for future fusion) Main Deck Monsters: Red-Eyes B. Dragon x3 (kind of a necessary card for a red-eyes deck...i run three because of some of the tech i run too) Masked Dragon x3 (pretty much essential in most dragon decks...keeps a dragon on the field and situationally can go fetch red-eyes b chick if i need too) Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon x2 (it's another red-eyes monster...i only run two because i didn't want to flood my deck with heavies) Red-Eyes Wyvern x2 (to get darkness metal from the graveyard when it's destroyed or after i activate future fusion...At two because i don't have more currently...could run it at three and not slow the deck down much...) Mirage Dragon x2 (there isn't much worse than getting out five god or another beatstick and then being mirror forced or something...say goodbye to traps in the battle phase) Exploder Dragon x2 (use it to crash into an annoying monster an opponent has or set it in defense and bait them into attacking...works both ways and quite well...also searchable by masked dragon) Red-Eyes B. Chick x2 (if i have a red-eyes b. dragon in my hand i'll fetch it or summon it for the special summon ability...otherwise it's just something i can remove for darkness metal and not miss it too much) Red-Eyes Darkness x1 (can get huge if used late in the game...i only run one because i find that more than one and i get him when i don't want him) White-Horned Dragon x1 (a few turns in and this card is pretty broken...summon him from the hand or graveyard with darkness metal...use his effect...and then summon mirage dragon) Spear Dragon x1 (he should probably be at two in this deck...but i put him at one so i could run twin headed behemoth and not make the deck monster heavy...useful because he tramples/pierces) Twin-Headed Behemoth x1 (can revive himself once...useful for stalling an extra turn or removing for darkness metal) Spells: Book of Eclipse x2 (this is my "flair" card...almost every deck i have runs it...it's useful in situations...when i get them i will probably drop one for a gold sarc...) Future Fusion x1 (it's mainly a deck thinner...dump wyvern and darkness metal in the graveyard plus a few other useful monsters and you're ready to rumble) Giant Trunade x1 (useful to get set cards off the field for a turn...) Heavy Storm x1 (gets rid of set cards that could mess with your strategy) Inferno Fire Blast x1 (it's a red-eyes deck...this is red-eyes tech...) Lightning Vortex x1 (just in case someone gets something pesky out...like a friggin marshmallon or spirit reaper...) Mystical Space Typhoon x1 (same as trunade and storm) Pot of Avarice x1 (sometimes you need to get some monsters back into your deck...this helps...this card could be replace with golf sarc or dimensional prison and the deck wouldn't lose much as far as playability goes...) Swords of Revealing Light x1 (sometimes you just don't want to be attacked...) Traps: Bottomless Trap Hole x1 (keep stronger monsters off the field) Call of The Haunted x1 (bring back useful...like mirage dragon or darkness metal...) Dark Bribe x1 (negate pesky spell or traps...) Draining Shield x1 (just in case the deck is hating you...gain yourself some lifepoints...and hang in there) Magic Cylinder x1 (people will try to run over mirage so they can use traps in the battle phase...make them eat it...) Mirror Force x1 (you need it sometimes...what can i say...) Negate Attack x1 (i build a defensive element into all my decks...you need it when the deck isn't giving you what you want...you can replace alot of the defensive stuff with deck accelerators if you want) Solemn Judgment x1 (god says no) The Transmigration Prohpecy x1 (recycle usful cards) Torrential Tribute x1 (get rid of opponent's monsters as well as maybe putting a wyvern or two in the graveyard if they happen to be on the field...) This is how my deck is currently...i'm working on getting a dimensional prison to put into it and set of gold sarcs...i'll probably also slim down the trap field and go up to a third wyvern and a third darkness metal...anyways...the deck runs amazingly well when it runs correctly...and pretty well it's hating on you...